Angela Mercier
Angela Claire Mercier is a central character on the original incarnation of Harpers Falls and is also central in the current incarnation. In both incarnations, she is played by actress Lauren Lane, who was best known for her role of C.C. Babcock, Fran Fine and Niles the Butler's nemesis (and later, wife), on the sitcom, The Nanny. "After being away when the first incarnation finished," Lauren states, "I had no idea that I was still a part of the canon. When Albert called me and told me about what had happened with Michael, and his death, it was just as if the door opened again. Because of my entrance it was when we decided to do some flashback episodes, and canonize a lot of things. I am really glad I am back on the show, and as a legacy character too." Michael's first real girlfriend before Shelby... and the true love of his life, who later would date Michelle! The kind-hearted Angela was one of the long-standing girlfriends of Michael Harper, well before he ever began to date and was roped into marriage by the conniving Shelby Whitehead Harper. It is also widely considered that she was perhaps the real true love of his life. During one of their periods together, Michael and Angela slept together and they conceived their daughter, Aileen. It was after Aileen was born that Michael had began to deal with his situations with Shelby. Angela tried her hardest to be sympathetic to Michael (who she still cared about), but found herself targeted by Shelby. Angela found herself infuriated when Michael and his twin sister, Michelle Harper revealed to Angela (whom Michelle would rather have seen Michael with), that Shelby had tried to steal Michelle's son, Dylan Harper from his crib. Angela was infuriated about Shelby's antics, but was pleased when she heard about Michelle giving Dylan over to Michael to raise. This solidified Michelle's friendship with Angela. It was later revealed that Aileen and Shelby had a lot of animosity towards one another. Shelby was infuriated that her scheme to take Dylan from Michelle had blown up in her face, so she took out her anger and frustration on Aileen. Aileen did not like Shelby, and at first, she thought Dylan was not trusting, but it was later revealed after she had died that Dylan had become a very powerful and successful businessman working with his twin sister, Sheila Harper, in both her fashion design business and as the co-CEO of Harper Worldwide Incorporated. Angela had never liked Shelby (pretty much nobody in the Harper family did, but they tolerated her), but she adored Michelle. Michelle also thought that Michael and Angela should have been together. After Aileen's death, Angela had moved back to Paris, France. She and her long-time personal assistant, Karen Lowenstein, live there and enjoy it. They came back for Michael's funeral and for his will reading, where she received his mother's precious jewelry and that solidified her position as the true love of his life, and also she came back to have a talk with Dylan and Sheila, and they reaffirmed that she is a member of the Harper family and will always be so. Everyone is thrilled that Angela has returned, with Karen as her personal assistant and she is now dating Michael's sister, and her best friend, Michelle! After they sold Michelle's house on Boudoin Street, they would move into the former rooms that Wendy had in Dylan's home. The twins are thrilled that Michelle and Angela, who had been a large part of their lives for many years are together and they are living with them. On a lovely spring day in 2017, Angela and Michelle married in Louisburg Square park. And despite Jennifer Barrett trying her hardest to humiliate the proceedings, Christine Fessenden a police detective who was a close friend of the family, put a stop to her, and the ceremony went on without a hitch. Category:Characters Category:Harper family allies Category:Other relatives of the Harper family